If Everyone Cared
by AppleDanish
Summary: Another songfic for Pearl84's Checkmate. Basically, it's like my last one, and still a V/D father/son pairing. After Danny falls ill, Vlad tends to him, and realizes his mistake for bringing him. That leads to a bond between them. R&R and enjoy!


**If Everyone Cared**

**By DannyTimmygirl327**

**Summary: Yes, this is another songfic for Pearl84's Checkmate. I just love this story and so many songs just fit with it. I was planning on doing about 10 of them, so I have a few left to write. This is one of my favorite songs: 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback. See, after being without his friends and family and constantly getting into conflicts with Vlad, Danny just sees himself as a shadow of his former self. He's no longer the strong, brave 15-year-old boy he was before he came here. Now, he's afraid of himself; there's no one left to trust. Can Danny find himself again before he drowns himself into the unforgivable depths of his pain? Eh, sketchy summary, but a good songfic. It fits with the story. ;) So, here ya go! Read, review and enjoy. I don't own Checkmate, If Everyone Cared, or Danny Phantom. (A/N- this is a father/son pairing because I absolutely love the father/son bond between Danny and Vlad. He treats him like his own. ^^ It's so cute.)**

_From underneath the trees,_

_We watched the sky._

_Confusing stars with satellites._

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine,_

_But here we are; we're here tonight…_

Danny floated just above the forest that just overshadowed the lake beneath him. He stared at the sparkling water, seeing how beautiful it was with the orange hue of the sunset shining on it. He cautiously swooped down and ran his body along the currents of the lake. Water droplets tickled his face as he cruised along the water. It felt oddly soothing, considering how much pain and sadness he was enduring. It was almost too much to even think about.

For a second, he closed his eyes. Suddenly, in a flash, he saw his friends and family, posing for a picture that he had with him on his dresser. He opened his eyes, hoping that everything was a dream; that it all was just his imagination. He wanted to wake up in his own bed, being awaken by his older sister, who was perfectly healthy and never been in the hospital. He wanted to walk downstairs, seeing his father working on an invention while eating pancakes and his mother giving him her beautiful summer smile. He wanted to meet his best friends and head to school. He even missed Dash bullying him and Mr. Lancer's boring lectures. But when he opened his eyes finally…

None of that was staring him in the face.

Danny sighed and finally flew to a stop. He hovered over the lake for a few more seconds before flying back to the mansion. His emerald, neon green eyes were a shade darker than normal, because when he was upset or tired, his eyes changed a shade darker. His hair swung against his face along the wind. The sunlight of the day finally dimmed down, giving way to the oncoming moonlight's lust.

Danny went intangible and phased back into his room, changing back into his human form. He was about to head to dinner, when something struck him in the head. He fell to the floor, trying to regain consciousness. He glanced up, not seeing who or what hit him. "That's weird," He whispered, pulling himself up. He rubbed his forehead, suddenly realizing that he had vague memories of how he got there or even…

Why he was there.

"Why can't I remember?" He whispered, feeling himself become lost and distant. It was perfectly clear how he said his silent final goodbyes to everyone before departing, but he forgot how he got… here. He knew it was for Jazz because she was sick, but… why was she sick? Was she any better, now? Wait- why couldn't he remember that, either?

Danny's mind confirmed to him that he was completely out of it. His closest memories were slowly fading away from him. It was almost like an amnesia blackout, or even short-term memory loss. But he knew deep in his heart…

That he was starting to forget who he was.

_Saying amen, I'm,_

_I'm alive…._

_Saying amen, I'm,_

_I'm alive…_

While trying to gather his thoughts together, Danny's gaze was in his own memory bank. He remembered his first day of school, but he vaguely remembered the first time he met Tucker. He remembered winning the spelling bee in second grade, but that was the year he met Sam and he barely remembered that, as well. He didn't really remember his mom rocking him to sleep after he had a nightmare or making Jazz his world famous spaghetti for her or even spending the day with his dad when he was seven at the amusement park. It was as though all his memories of everyone he loved were fading away…

And the very thought of this frightened him.

Danny walked into the kitchen, seeing Vlad seated at the counter with his newspaper. Vlad glanced up and gave him a sly smile. "Hello, Daniel." He said to the teen. Danny didn't really hear him; he was so lost in his thoughts. He sat down across from him in a stiff, sleepwalking manner. He rested his hands on his face and stared at the countertop.

"Why can't I remember anything?" He thought to himself, staring at his own reflection. For a second, he didn't he noticed it was he who he was looking at. In fact, he barely noticed George placing a glass of orange juice next to him.

Danny picked up the glass and stood up. He had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. All he knew was that he needed to figure out what was happening to his memory.

"Daniel? Are you alright? Where are you going?" Vlad asked, setting down his newspaper. Danny looked up and weakly nodded. "Nothing, I'm just not very-"Suddenly, his body felt like all its energy was drained from it. He let out a small sigh before he collapsed and fell hard on the floor. The glass he was holding shattered and the juice spilled all over the floor.

"Daniel!" Vlad cried out, running to his side. He carefully turned Danny over, horrified that his skin was extremely pale, his skin cold and clammy, but he was sweating like crazy. Vlad felt his forehead, knowing he had a high fever rapidly taking control. "George, get me a cool wet towel! Now!" He commanded him. George quickly floated from the room to retrieve it. Vlad lifted the unconscious boy, carried him into the living room and sat him down on the sofa. He grabbed a blanket and covered his body. George returned with a pot of tea, an empty teacup and the wet towel. Vlad quickly thanked him, sat down the tea, and patted the moist towel on Danny's face. The thought that he didn't show any reaction to this frightened the man even more. He pressed his ear gently against Danny's chest, listening for a heartbeat. He faintly heard and felt one, so he knew the teen was still alive.

"What's happening to you, Daniel?" Vlad whispered, shaking his head sadly.

_If everyone cared,_

_Then nobody cry,_

_If everyone loved_

_Then nobody'd lied._

_If everyone shared_

_And swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day…_

_When nobody died_

_And I'm singin'_

_Amen I, amen I, amen I'm alive_

_Amen I, amen I, amen I… I'm alive…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few hours later, Danny's eyes began to twitch. He slowly opened them, unaware of where or what happened. He glanced around, realizing that he was in the living room, lying on the sofa. He tried to sit up, but his body was so weak, he couldn't fulfill that task. He groaned, the pain of his headache growing with almost every movement he made.

"Good you see you finally came to." A familiar voice called out. Danny looked over, seeing Vlad sitting on the other side of the room. He was still reading his newspaper, but something told him that he wasn't really reading it at the time. Danny frowned a little. "What are you doing here?" He whispered his voice barely audible. Vlad sat down the newspaper and walked towards him. He sat on the edge of the coffee table and sighed. "I was going to ask you the same question, dear boy. But seeming that you don't remember, you passed out a few hours ago. Did you really forget?" He asked, a worried frown etched on his face.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know, it's just… I couldn't remember anything. I mean… I could, but it was so… faint. I remembered having nightmares when I was little, but I don't remember my mom rocking me to sleep. I don't remember a lot of things that remind me of home like I used to…" He glanced up at Vlad with a pleading look on his face. "What's happening to me?"

Vlad poured a cup of tea and handed it to Danny. He tried retrieving it, but as soon as he moved his arms, a jolt of pain registered in his head and he let out a pained groan. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for it to go away. "Daniel?" Vlad whispered, knowing his fever was causing him unbearable pain. Danny faintly looked up, some of his hair now plastered against his face. "Y-yeah…?" He answered, his voice now just barely above a whisper. "Your fever… I believe it's making you delirious, causing large amounts of memory gapes. After you get better, then you'll receive your memory back. It may take a while, though." Vlad explained.

Danny was about to reply, when he let out a harsh cough. He managed to pull the blanket together to cover his mouth as he continued to cough. Vlad carefully patted him on the back. "Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Danny nodded, his coughing finally ceased. He looked at him, his baby blue eyes piercing into Sapphire blue. All Danny wanted was to go home. All he really wanted was to see everyone and everything he ever loved and grew up with.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I please go home?! I've been here for over a month and I haven't been with the people I love in forever! I haven't felt real love in a long time! I haven't been myself since my powers went out of control! I can't even do anything! Say anything! I lost all my courage! I can't even think straight anymore!!" Danny screamed, his breathing becoming rapid and his heart beating furiously. Vlad was surprised at Danny's reaction. He knew Skulker was right; he didn't break Danny…

He completely shattered him.

"Daniel! Calm down!" He shouted, placing his hands firmly on his shoulders. Danny breathed heavily, his breaths coming out in ragged, shaky patterns. "I can't do this anymore… I don't deserve any of this." He cried, tears falling from his eyes. Vlad pulled him up a little, staring at him face-to-face.

"Listen to me, Daniel. You may be Jack's child, but you are still Maddie's son. Now, any son of hers would be strong and that's what I want you to be: strong. You did it all this time, and now I'm telling you to stay strong. I may have shattered you, but I swear, you will remain strong and you will be the same brave 15-year-old Fenton you always were." He said to him, his voice hard and sturdy.

Danny's body was shaking, his eyes continued to leak tears. Vlad sighed and pulled him close, wrapping his strong arms around the boy's fragile body.

"It hurts…" Danny whispered, sobbing silently into his chest.

"I know, Daniel. I'm sorry." Vlad replied, gently caressing his back.

_And in the air are fireflies,_

_Our only light in paradise._

_To show the world they were wrong,_

_And teach them all to sing along,_

_Singin' amen I, I'm alive_

_(I'm alive)_

_Singin' amen I, I'm alive…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_If everyone cared_

_Then nobody'd cry._

_If everyone loved_

_Then nobody'd lie._

_If everyone shared_

_And swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day…_

_When nobody died and I'm singin' amen I, amen I, I'm alive…_

_Amen I'm, amen I, amen I, I'm alive._

_(Where nobody died…)_

Later that night, after Danny finally fell asleep, Vlad made a trip to his observatory that he showed Danny a while ago. He slowly opened the door and walked into the room, the glowing stars of the ceiling and the moonlit window. He sat down at the telescope and fixed it to the perfect angle towards the night sky. He peered through the telescope, seeing the stars gleaming in the midnight sky and the moon shining brightly. "What beauty," Vlad whispered in awe. He wished Danny was well enough to see it for himself, but he'd just have to what another night.

Vlad went intangible and phased through the ceiling, entering the patio on the roof. There was placed another telescope, but not as large as the one inside, though it did give him a much better and broader view. He sat on stool behind it and sighed. Nights like this made him want to forget all of his troubles. The stars were a comforting set of glowing diamonds that absorbed his every emotion and let them feel free to travel away from him through the sky. The moon was a large strobe light that led him through the very essence of his own mind, body and soul. It also rejuvenated him with great power.

"No wonder Daniel loves astronomy so much," He thought, remembering seeing Danny up here looking at a map of the sky and following the galaxy with his own eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him. Footsteps approached him slowly, and then stopped a few feet away from him. "Vlad?"

Vlad glanced around, seeing Danny standing hesitantly behind him. He gave him a small smile and said, "Why, hello Daniel. What're you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

Danny just shrugged. He wrapped his blanket tightly around his body, protecting his skin from the chill of the night. "I just… wanted to sit out here, that's all." He replied, coughing a little. He still appeared to be running a fever, but he looked much better, now.

Vlad motioned his hand towards him. "Why don't you join me?" Danny slowly obeyed and walked over to him. Instead of standing next to him, he climbed onto the patio's ledge and perched up there. Vlad shook his head and lightly chuckled. "You never do things the easy way, do you, Daniel?"

Danny smiled. "Nope, I just like to go with my own flow." He said, gazing out into the sky. Vlad stood from the stood and made his way on the ledge next to Danny. 'You know, Daniel, I made this observatory for a reason. Do you know why?"

Danny shook his head.

"Because I wanted to get away from it all, that's why. Just like you, the night sky is my serenity. I see the stars and moon as my path to freedom; my way to release my emotions from myself." He explained, letting out a sigh. He looked over at Danny, who seemed to understand. His eyes glistened, the baby blue hue complementing the diamond stars' exterior.

"I understand." He whispered, swinging his legs over the side freely. He never really had anyone understand how he felt and how the stars and the very night sky helped him just… get away from it all.

It helped him break away.

"Daniel?"

Danny looked up, waiting for him to finish. "Yeah?"

"You know how I've always seen my life as one big mistake?" Vlad asked him, turning to him. Danny nodded, wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"Well… after having you here for the past month and a half, I've realized that there's one mistake that I've made bigger than all the others…

"That mistake, Daniel, was bringing you here."

Danny was genuinely shocked. He was so surprised that he fell off balance and almost fell over the ledge of the patio. Vlad quickly grabbed his arm and swung him over to the other side. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded. He glanced over at the ledge, spotting his blanket hanging over the edge. He was about to retrieve it; his pajamas not doing a great job of keeping him warm, when Vlad retrieved it for him. He walked back to Danny, handing him the blanket. "Did you really mean that?" He whispered, holding the blanket in his hands. Vlad nodded. "Yes, and at the same time, I realized it wasn't such a big mistake after all... because you filled the void that desired the one thing that I haven't have for long time- happiness. You're… somewhat like the son I never had." He said his eyes downcast.

Danny stared at Vlad for a moment before doing something that Vlad never expected. He walked up to him and gave him a heartfelt hug. "After all this time… I'm glad I made someone smile." He whispered, closing his eyes and smiling.

Vlad released himself from his shocked reaction and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, Daniel… no matter what genetics say, you will always be my son…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_And as we lie beneath the stars,_

_We realize how small we are._

_If they could love like you and me,_

_Imagine what the world could be…_

Later that night, around three in the morning, Vlad was sitting in his parlor, sipping on some late night tea. Suddenly, he realized that Danny stayed upstairs in the observatory for quite a while. When he left him there, Danny said he'd go right to bed after he was done. "That's strange…" He whispered to himself. He stood up and made his way towards the observatory. He opened the door to the patio, scanning for Danny. He spotted him, shaking his head in amusement. Danny was lying on the telescope, his blanket lazily draped over his shoulders. His baby blue orbs were shut into imagination. His mouth was slightly opened, small snores coming from his vocal chords. His fingers gripped a map of the solar system that he seemed to be inspecting earlier. He looked so serene when he was asleep.

Vlad quietly walked over to Danny. He lightly shook his shoulder, whispering, "Daniel?"

"Hm?" Danny mumbled, his eyes flickering open. He glanced up, his tired eyes looking at Vlad. "What time is it?" He whispered, pulling himself up from the telescope's base. He stretched a little, sitting up. "Around three in the morning. You've been here for about… a few hours." He explained.

Danny rested back on the telescope, his body not yet responding to the sudden awakening in the middle of the night. He closed his eyes, slipping away from consciousness. "Mmmm…. Sleep…" He mumbled.

Vlad sighed and placed a hand on his back. "Come one, Daniel, it's time for you to go to bed." He said, pulling him up by his arm. "I'm tired…" Danny whined, refusing to move. Vlad sighed. "Let's go, Daniel," He urged him once again. Danny lazily raised his arms towards him. "Carry me?" He whispered, his eyes still closed. Vlad shook his head and chuckled softly. He carefully lifted Danny in his arms, allowing him to rest his arms over his neck and relaxing his legs. Danny could feel the gentle movement of Vlad walking, causing a physical reaction of falling asleep once again. He walked the rest of the way to his bedroom, sat him down on his bed and pulled his blanket over him. Danny comforted himself and smiled lightly. "Nice and warm…" He whispered, drifting off into sleep. Before he completely fell asleep, he whispered, "Thanks, Vlad," He sighed and breathed deeply.

Vlad smiled and stood up. Before he left the room, he said, "You're welcome, Daniel. Good night."

He closed the door and left the room.

_If everyone cared_

_Then nobody'd cry._

_If everyone loved_

_Then nobody'd lie._

_If everyone shared_

_And swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day _

_When nobody died _

_(we'd see the day, we'd see the day…)_

_When nobody'd die…_

_We'd see the day,_

_When nobody died…_

**Well, good news: I'll update my other story, "Waiting to Exhale" on either Wednesday or Thursday. I've had a bad case of writer's block and I started this songfic on Saturday so I'm way behind. But, here it is! Review if you wish!**

**:D**


End file.
